


Where The Heart Is

by Devisama



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: Sid feels like something is lost, missing. The only thing he knows that may solve this empty feeling inside is to go  deep into the Fae's forest and pass their test.





	Where The Heart Is

~

It’s such a sharp pull in his chest that trying to ignore it would have felt like a slow death. Sid’s family all warned him not to go, everyone gathered in his living room as if was some sort of strange intervention.

“Sid,” His mother pleaded, “You’ll need to be gone for an entire year! Isolated in that forest! We might lose you forever!” She added tearfully. He knew the risk and it was so hard knowing what he was doing to them. His family looking at him like he was about to walk to his death. He probably was for all he knew. Sid heard all about the stories of people never coming back. Sometimes, if they do come back, they come back completely wrong. Usually missing more than what they had before going in to recover what they lost.

Sid carefully takes her hands in his, trembling “I know, mom, I really do but I can’t stop this feeling that if i don’t go now, it’ll be gone forever, whatever it is that was taken from me in the first place. It feels so empty inside mom please understand. I need to go. I love you so much.” Sid looks up at everyone else, “ I love you all so much.” He gently squeezes her hands before lets them go and dashes out the front door.

“Sid wait!” It’s Taylor and he stops and closes his eyes.

“Taylor please…”

She catches up to him and holds him tight but then she releases him and just as quickly, she wraps a handmade scarf around his neck. “Be safe Sid, I believe in you.” Taylor whispers to him and runs back into the house, closing the door behind herself.

Sid settles his nose briefly into the scarf, takes a deep breath and steels himself.

It’s time to go.

~

Sid had decided to start his years journey in the forest in the summer.He had actually wanted to start sooner than that but he couldn’t. Either way, It made sense to him to start without worrying about the cold snowy nights straight away. He could get used to setting up camp, breaking it down and such and set up his routine. He has time now to prepare for the winter months that seemed so far away. Sid can’t deny that he made the correct choice however, because the moment he stepped into the faes forest, the weight in his chest seemed to lift ever so slightly. The first month or so, he sleeps better than he ever had before. Most of Sids dreams are filled with a warmth, surrounding him. Even though he feels well rested, there are mornings that he wakes up with tear tracks on his face. He couldn’t explain them other than the fae were probably messing with him, perhaps making him miss his family even though he didn’t remember them in those dreams at all.

Soon enough, the leaves started to change their colors and the nights were a becoming a bit colder. Sid would wrap Taylors scarf around just a little tighter on those days and gets to working on making more piles of wood quickly with his hatchet and storing the wood so it would get soaked with water. Sid found a wonderful clearing as near to the middle of the forest as he guesses. There’s a pond close by where he’s been fishing regularly and every once in a while, Sid will explore out to check on his traps.

Its during one of these trips near the abandoned railroad tracks where he sees him. He’s so tall and long limbed that at first, Sid thinks he might be fae, but he’s walking along the tracks slowly, muttering to himself in a deep accent. It’s the accent somehow, that changes his mind about not approaching him. That, and the fact that Sid is so fucking lonely. For as long as he’s been in the forest, he hasn’t seen a sign of anyone else.

Sid clutches his hatchet a little tighter and noisily steps out of the trees to alert the stranger instead of shouting out to him. It works and he turns around quickly, his body stiff. It’s a little bit funny, those sleepy looking eyes wide and looking so shocked at seeing another person.

Sid can’t help but giggle and give a little wave. Unfortunately, it’s the hand that’s holding the hatchet and of course the stranger’s gaze immediately goes to it and he starts to back away.

“OH! No, sorry! Please, it’s okay! Sorry! I wasn’t sure if you were, you know, er, human?” Sid quickly puts his hand down and lets his grip on the handle loose letting it hang from the cord wrapped around his wrist. The stranger raises his eyebrows at that but his expression mellows out. “What you think I am, bear?” He gestures his long arms at his equally long and tall body.

Sid shakes his head but laughs “Yeah, well, you’re lumbering around like one, eh?” It’s so easy talking to this guy and he doesn’t even know his name. Shit. “Sorry, again. Um, I’m Sid” He pauses but decides to go for it “ I started my years journey in the summer. Are…are you here for the year too?” He asks cautiously.

The strangers eyes lose the playfulness they were starting to develop. “Yes,” He answers solemnly. “I start end of spring. Feel like Im here for year already.” He looks down and his body immediately looks defeated. It looks wrong on him.

Sid nods in understanding and sighs. The stranger sighs back in response. “Am very sorry. You find me and all you get is sad story.” He slightly grins “You can call me Geno. Is very nice to meet you Sid.”

Sid smiles and Geno smiles wider in return. “it’s great to meet you Geno.”

~

Geno, miraculously, decides to join him.

His large ever present company is so welcomed, Sid doesn’t know how he didn’t go crazy when he was alone before running into Geno.

Of course, that’s not to say that Geno doesn’t drive him crazy in other ways. Sid had quickly adjusted his routine to include Geno with Geno seamlessly fitting in. Well, almost.

“No, Sid I’m tell you this is best way to hang fish! How you even survive this long??” Geno grabs at the string of fish and fixing it his way.

Sid is flabbergasted. “How did I survive? You didn’t even have the proper socks packed away for the winter! You’re lucky I had extra pairs or else you’d be saying goodbye to that height come winter!”

Geno mouth twitches and Sid knows a chirp is coming “Oh, don’t have to worry. Still be taller than you, Sid. Anyway, was going to be fine! Maybe I make warm socks with squirrels or something- hey! why you laughing at me?”

Sid can’t help it and throws a piece of burned wood at him, laughing “Oh my god, Geno! Shut up!”

“Sid! Why you trying to do now? What danger you are in this forest!” Geno chuckles deeply back at Sid. Geno takes the burned wood cinder piece and starts to quietly sketch on a flat part of the large stone they lay out meat, a small warm smile on his face. Sid shakes his head and picks up the fish, proceeding to fix them up his way anyway. Sids pretty sure Geno just wanted to get out of the task and Sid just gave him an easy out. He feels very okay with it and he’s not sure why.

~

Sid walks around camp later, routinely preparing it for the night when he comes across the rock and he stops. He can’t help but drop to his knees.

There, Geno has sketched him perfectly except the expression is so alien to him. How could Geno have captured this look of utter besottedness. His eyes looking off to the side, crinkled and warm, full of… of love? His smile large and crooked mid-laugh. He quickly looks up, scanning for Geno and finding him fussing around inside his own tent. Sid looks back down at his sketched face and his heart flutters. The empty feeling in his chest had become a small dull ache these days. Sid quietly gets up and heads back to his tent.

~

Sid can’t sleep.

Geno can’t either if the constant moving around says anything.

“Geno.” Sid quietly whispers to him and the noises next door stops.

“Yes, Sid?” He whispers back. “Am sorry if I’m keeping you awake.”

“No, sorry it’s not you,” He reassures him “it’s just” Sid sighs “Do you think, when this is over, we’ll get our answers?”

Geno is quiet and still and Sid is afraid he finally passed out or doesn’t want to talk about it. It’s usually a hit or miss whenever Sid brings it up, but then Geno answers softly “Fae world so mysterious, Sid. Sometimes you just need to believe it happen. This all a test if we deserve what we lose, I feel this.” He hears Geno shift and then Geno presses his hand against the walls of the tents. “We gonna be okay Sid.”

Sid shudders a breath and reaches out to press his hand to Genos. His hand is so warm.

“Okay, Geno.” Sid bites his lip “Thank you.”

“Goodnight Sid.”

Sid turns over, shifts his scarf around and sleeps.

~

It’s so warm again. Sid feels it,as a lightness in his chest and enveloped around him. It feels like an amused laugh, like a playful shove and he doesn’t want it to end. It almost feels like plush warm lips and large hands. It’s so, so familiar and Sid is lost not knowing what it’s supposed to mean.

~

Sid startles awake because Geno is there, in his tent calling out to him and reaching for him. He’s looking at Sid with such a terrible expression. Suddenly, Sid is wide awake because something is so obviously very wrong.

“Geno, what’s wrong??” he sits up and reaches for Genos shoulders, steadying him.

“Sid, no! Are you okay? What you mean what wrong? You, you make noise like you…” Genos hands reach up and cup his face, his thumb grazing his cheekbone wiping away the tears apparently still flowing there. “I’m never hear such pain, Sid.”

“Oh”, Sid realizes what’s happened. Those dreams stopped suddenly around fall when he had found Geno. Sid had completely forgotten about them.

Sid can’t look at Geno, he feels so embarrassed he can’t face him. “I’m so sorry for waking you up Geno. Please, just forget about this and go back to sleep” he starts to try and turn his body away when suddenly, Geno is holding him tightly.

It’s like a dam breaking and Sid is helpless to try and stop. He’s sobbing into Genos chest and Geno is quietly and softly reassuring him in Russian. Geno shifts them and then they’re laying down, a hand rubbing Sids back soothing him. “Is okay Sid, is okay. I’m be here okay?” Genos whispers into his hair. Sid slowly quiets down and feels Genos arms gently holding him closer and exhaustion takes over him.

~

Sid expects to feel awkward when he wakes up but it isn’t even waking up in Genos arms. Geno doesn’t bring up what happened that night and instead jokes about how Sid numbed his arm and therefore can’t help with morning duties.Geno does become more tactile than before and Sid doesn’t hate it, leaning into him more.

Geno also decides that they should start sharing a tent from that day on because it’s getting colder and frost is starting to appear.

“Is for the best Sid, I’m freeze to death alone, so is best to warm up one tent together, yes?”

Sid for sure, isn’t going to argue with the logic but he’s not going to give in THAT easily. “I dunno, G. You do snore pretty loud sometimes. Could be good to scare away animals.” he takes off running with Geno giving chase “I show YOU BIG SNORE! “

Sids honking back with laughter “What does that even mean? You don’t make sense Geno!”

He looks back in time to see Geno promptly slip on some wet leaves and eat it.

Geno wails on the ground not moving “So mean to me! Gonna stay here forever. Let the ground eat me.”

Sid walks back to him, giggling, leans over, and gives him a hand to help him up. “No, you won’t.”

Geno smiles back at Sid and takes his hand “No, guess not.”

~

It’s nice when winter finally comes. Sid has never felt so warm. Well, he can’t say the same about Geno who seems to have taken any and all the extra clothing Sid had packed for himself. Annoyingly, they fit Geno just perfectly. 

There’s even another, longer, scarf that Taylor made for him in there that Geno immediately claims. Each day is not without Geno complaining about the cold.

~

Sid is sitting by the fire, cooking up some stew when Geno comes back with some more firewood looking like he’s ready to mount an expedition to the arctic.

Sid can’t help but laugh and gestures towards Genos face. “I think you missed a spot there.”

Genos visible eyes narrow followed by some angry muffling noises.

“You don’t say! “ Sid can’t help but tease as he pokes the fire a bit. “I don’t know if you’ll survive long enough to uncover your mouth to even eat this Geno. Truly tragic.” Sid looks up in time to see Geno give him the stink eye. Geno then reaches up with his thickly padded gloves to uncover his face.

“I’m tell you, this lasting much longer than other months! Is unnatural Sid!” He tries to cross his arms but can't with all the layers.

Sid makes a noise, acknowledging that he heard him and lifts the pot cover to check on the food. He discovered the same thing early on and didn’t say anything for Genos sake. If it’s a test like Geno said it was, they can’t do anything about it anyway except push on.

He carefully looks up and finds Geno is already looking at him, with a thoughtful expression and nods in silent understanding.

“Oh, hey Sid! I’m find bottle I bury in first snow.” he reaches into his bag, pulling out some Russian vodka and shakes the bottle at Sid “think it pair with rabbit stew?” He waggles his eyebrows at and Sid can’t help but giggle.

“Yeah, I think it just might.”

They sit as close as they can eating right out of the pot and passing the bottle back and forth between each other. The fire casting the light warmly and illuminating the pinking cheeks that darken and flush as the bottle becomes lighter. Sid can’t help but reach out and touch and Geno cuts short the story he can’t finish, giggling at the funny parts he has yet to say out loud.

Sid can’t help but notice how Genos eyes darken and how he leans his head into Sids touch. How he wishes he wasn’t wearing gloves at that moment. “Geno.. “ Sid licks his lips and Geno, very carefully takes Sid’s gloved hand and gives it a light kiss. Sid shudders.

“Sid, we drink too much. Best sleep first make sure we know what we doing. Okay?”

Sid is disappointed, but really he’s too drunk to try and argue that he’s fine. So he lets himself be led back to tent,with a canteen of water set next to his head as he settles in. His head is so fuzzy yet he feels like he’s about to fall but then he feels the pressure of thing being piled on and around him to keep him warm.

Then it’s still and quiet and Sid can hear himself breathing heavy. He fucked up. He can’t believe he did that. Is Geno setting up his tent again? Thoughts swirl around in his head until he can hear Geno coming back into the tent and zipping it closed behind him.

“G… Geno?”

“Yes, here. Had to clean up and put out fire. Am here now Sid.” Geno gets into the warmth and up close behind Sid, wrapping an arm around his midsection. “Sleep Sid.”

Sid swears he feels the pressure of a light kiss on his neck before he succumbs to sleep.

~

When Sid blinks himself awake, he’s immediately aware of an arm holding him tightly, his back flushed against Genos front. He can feel Genos breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. He spots the water and carefully drinks it, swishing and gulping water until it’s empty. He’s completely clear headed right now and he knows what he wants.

He starts to try and turn around, dislodging the arm around him in the process. Geno begins to stir awake as well. “Mmm Sid, Sleep. Is early.” He grumbles, trying to tuck his head into Sids neck.

“Geno come on, wake up. I’m not drunk anymore.” Sid snakes an arm out from under the covers and wraps it around Genos broad back, his fingers playing with the hair at Genos nape. Geno seems to purr and tucks himself further. Sid can’t help but softly giggle and gives a playful tug. He moves slightly back giving himself room to look down at Genos face. He spots a tiny curl playing at the edge of Genos mouth giving him away.

Geno slowly opens his eyes and smiles and looks at Sids mouth.

“I want so much, Sid,” Geno brings own his hand up to touch the side of Sids face, tucking a stray curl behind Sids ear ,” Is like sometimes, the heavy feeling right here, is gone.” Geno takes Sids other hand and presses it to his own chest, the identical location as his own fading emptiness. 

“I don’t know what it meaning, but I know for sure that Im not leave this forest without you Sid.” Geno looks nervous,” I wait with you till your year is finished and we go together. Is…is that okay, Sid?”

Sid can’t breathe for a moment then lets out a shaky breath “Yes, Geno please, I feel the same way. Will it be okay, though staying longer? I don’t want to risk you losing what you came here to find when you’re so close.”

Geno cups his face and brings Sids forehead close to his own. “I feel, deep inside, everything will be okay.” he slides his fingers down and gently touches Sids lower lip.

Sid can’t take the gentle teasing anymore, he’s breathing heavy and brings himself closer, closing his eyes. His intentions clear.

The moment their lips touch, Sid shivers and pulls Geno closer to himself, legs curling around Genos legs. Geno lets out a groan, kissing Sid deeper, nipping at his lips, finally free to have the mouth that had also been torturing him. It’s only a kiss but neither of them has ever felt anything like it. Every sound, every touch feels amplified. Every gasp and groan, fuels them.

“Geno, Geno, please,” Sid pleads, completely wrecked as he tilts his head up, exposing his neck. Geno takes the cue and begins to mouth at it, biting and sucking, loudly enjoying every inch. Sid can’t help but cling to his back, slotting his leg and encouraging Geno to move his own thigh between his legs.

Every point of contact feels overwhelming and Sid can’t have enough of it.

“Geno please, I want everything,” He lays back pulling Geno on top of him ,”I need you.”

Geno leans over him, lips red and kissed swollen, same as his own, and softly kisses him.

“Yes, Sid.” Geno whispers back ,” I give you all of me, everything.”

~

Winter seems to pass through much faster afterwards, as if the season remembered it had a time limit. Soon enough, the snows begin to melt and green shoots emerge.

It’s Spring.

Sid is still nervous at the possibility of Geno losing everything because of him. The day comes quickly however and Sid decides he needs to be away for the moment, giving Geno his space.

“Sid, I tell you, will be okay.” He smiles and busses a kiss to Sids lips “If it make you feel better, go. Im be here when you come back.”

Sid takes a deep breath and nods “Okay, Geno. I’ll see you later then, yeah?” He smiles nervously.

“Yes, Sid,” Geno smiles warmly back,”I see you later.”

~

It’s dark. How did it get so dark so quickly.

Sid is panicking because he couldn’t have been out for that long. it’s not possible. Then again he’s been in this forest long enough he should know better that the Fae don’t necessarily follow the rules as strictly.

He’s running as fast as he can back in the direction of the campsite when suddenly a bright light catches his eye.

“What the hell…” Sid trails off. It’s the campsite and their tent is alight with an unearthly glow emanating from the inside. “Geno, oh no…”

Sid takes off running and the closer he gets, the light seems to fade away. “Please no, Geno please be there.”

He arrives at the tent when Geno opens the flap and stumbles out of it, wide eyed.

“Oh my god, Geno.” Sid gathers him into his arms. Genos seems to be slow and still in shock. “Geno, talk to me please.”

Just as quickly, Geno snaps out of the trance he was in. “Sid? You, you never go on walk?” He asks him confused.

“What? Geno look around, it’s dark! Did they give you back what you lost?” Sid is beginning to panic once again.

“Oh, yes… Sorry, Yes! they tell me! Sid!” Geno is excited, holding Sid close to his chest.

Sid raises his eyebrows and shakes his head “Well, go on then Geno! What was it it?”

“Oh, They tell me once I leave forest I will know. I pass test!” Genos smile is so wide but Sid can’t help but be puzzled.

“You have to leave the forest to know what you lost?”

“Yes, Sid. Say I will know immediately. I tell you it be okay! Now we wait for you to pass test Sid and we leave forest together, yes?”

Sid shakes his head, “Geno, you can know now, are you sure…?”

“Sid, always so stubborn!,” He places both hands on Sids face, squishing his cheeks together,”I say is okay! We go together. Was plan, okay?”

Sid can’t help but smile, his eyes misty. “yeah, that’s the plan G.”

~

It’s wonderful having Geno with him. Sid is terrified when his year is finally over but when he looks across to Geno, hands moving wildly to a memory another childhood memory he’s sharing he can’t help but feel relieved. He’ll not only be leaving the forest with whatever it was he lost, but he’ll also be leaving with Geno. Geno will forevermore be a part of Sids life. Sid can’t wait to start his new life out there with him.

Geno stops talking and watches how Sid hasn’t been paying any attention to him. So he quietly sneaks up tackles Sid gently onto the soft grass behind him.

“Geno, what the hell was that?” Sid can’t help but laugh because he knows what he did, he had hoped Geno didn’t notice his daydreaming. Sid tries to squirm away and looks up biting his lip.

“You, sitting there, looking so beautiful,” Genos looking at Sid like he can’t believe he’s real so he leans down and kisses Sid thoroughly.

~

It’s Summer and Geno sits outside of the tent waiting for Sid to be visited by the Fae.

Sids has his message and like Geno, he is told somehow, that the moment he leaves the forest he will get back what he had lost. He also passes the test.

There’s a surreal feeling packing their lives for an entire year back up, knowing things are about to change for both of them very soon.

When they’re done, they both look around and smile. Geno turns to Sid and bumps his shoulder and smiles.

It’s time to go.

~

Soon enough, they can see the edge of the forest approaching and Sids stomach is in knots.

Geno however, looks completely at ease, walking a little faster. Those long legs taking up the distance faster than Sid is.

“Come on Sid! Is right there!” Geno shouts gleefully and suddenly he’s making a run for it.

“Geno… Geno wait for me!” Sid is scared, his heart is beating so fast both with fear and with trying to catch up to Genos long strides. He’s panting and desperately trying to catch up. Sid see’s Geno run into the clearing, laughing then suddenly Geno stops and stands completely still.

“Geno, Geno what happened? Geno?” Sid reaches the edge and he hesitates. He takes a fortifying breath and steps through. He’s a few feet from Geno and then slowly Geno turns to look at him, almost exactly the way he did when they first met except… that’s not right. That’s not when they first…

“S..Sid?” Genos eyes widen and he drops everything he’s carrying “My god Sid, you…you’re my Sidnyushka? I don’t… how we…?”

Then Sid remembers everything. His mouth drops and tears start to flow. He looks up at Geno, his… Zhenya? How could he have forgotten… Genos hand is covering his mouth and is crying just as hard.

Sid drops what he’s carrying and they both run towards each other simultaneously, arms outstretched towards each other, hearts full and finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh so this is my first ever REAL fic for these boys. I know Ive posted a tiny drabble with one of my art pieces here, but it's not the like almost 4.3k of words ive posted here lmao I'm not USUALLY A WRITER AHHH
> 
> anywho, this was for a sidgeno photo challenge and I made the moodboard first and at the very last min, the night before the deadline, I decided to write the fic that should go with it *passes out* and this is unbeated and unedited (for now) so please go easy on me, but do let me know how you feel about it!
> 
> ~somewhat explanation!~  
> We know Geno went in first and Sid was mysteriously motivated to go right in after him. If you're wondering what could have happened to them in the first place, think about the story, The Gift Of The Magi. They both gave something up for the other, but it ended up back firing on them both because Fae are kinda trash like that.
> 
> The Fae couldn't have known that despite the odds, these two would find each other and fall in love all over again.
> 
> After all, home is where the heart is.


End file.
